


Alcor618

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chatlog for a chatroom about demonology. A newcomer calling himself Alcor618 disrupts the chatroom dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcor618

== Alcor618 has joined ==

[!] Grimalkin: Hi @Alcor618! I don’t recognize your username- you new here?

[!] NewtonsDescent: Just what we need another newbie with a dumb name

Alcor618: Yeah, I just thought I’d check this place out.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: gtg

Anti-Geminus: don’t tell me you didn’t at least try man

[!] Grimalkin: Glad to have you, Alcor618! Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?

Betelgeuse: Yeah, we don’t bite… much :P

== Ghost_In_The_Machine has left ==

0sagebrush: @Anti-Geminus nah I tried, but I just got the answering machine

Betelgeuse: Bye Ghosti!

Alcor618: Well, I’m Alcor. So you guys should know stuff about me.

Anti-Geminus: aww man that sux

Betelgeuse: Aww I was too late :(

[!] NewtonsDescent: Not this again

[!] Grimalkin: Oh, are you on the forums, @Alcor618? I’m sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve been on there, didn’t recognize you ^^

== Kitsune01 has joined ==

Betelgeuse: Hey Kit! Good to see ya :)

0sagebrush: @Anti-Geminus ikr? and i listened to five straight songs before giving up. hope I never have to hear mizar’s singing again

Anti-Geminus: hi kit

Kitsune01: Hey there @Betelgeuse! What’s up?

Alcor618: No, I mean I’m actually the demon Alcor. You know, Alcor the Dreambender?

Betelgeuse: Not much, just on tumblr. You?

[!] NewtonsDescent: Do we know Alcor? You have to ask if we KNOW about Alcor? Jeez there’s being a newbie and then there’s just being an idiot…

Anti-Geminus: any songs from the summoning circle? ive had mizars call stuck in my head all day

Kitsune01: Just got back from practice. Pretty worn out.

[!] Grimalkin: Play nice, @NewtonsDescent. And @Alcor618, you might want to check out the roleplaying chat. This one is more for general conversation, but there are always some good roleplayers to work with there.

Alcor618: I’m not roleplaying.

Betelgeuse: Well that’s fun at least

[!] NewtonsDescent: Yeah you are

0sagebrush: @Anti-Geminus no but now you got it stuck in my head again gdi

Kitsune01: Ehh not really tbh :/

[!] Grimalkin: Just letting you know that the option’s there. Anything in particular you came here for?

Anti-Geminus: success!

Betelgeuse: Aww what happened? :(

Alcor618: Not really. I just wanted to see what you think of me.

Betelgeuse: That song really is catchy, it’s one of my favorites

Anti-Geminus: @Betelgeuse me too

[!] Grimalkin: Alright. Feel free to hang out here then.

Kitsune01: Nothing happened, I’m just getting sick of training. Starting to wonder if I should even bother with track.

Betelgeuse: aww :(

[!] NewtonsDescent: But really, who are you, @Alcor618? You’re not working for somebody else, are you?

Alcor618: I’m Alcor.

0sagebrush: i’ll have to try again soon, but idk what I did wrong this time

Betelgeuse: If you quit, I’ll understand <3

[!] NewtonsDescent: Cut it out, dude. It’s not a tough question.

[!] Grimalkin: Newton…

Kitsune01: Thanks Betelgeuse :)

Anti-Geminus: brb, getting food

Alcor618: Leave me alone.

[!] NewtonsDescent: I don’t think so.

== Alcor618 has been banned ==

== Alcor618 has left ==

[!] Grimalkin: NEWTON!

Kitsune01: But I’d feel bad if I quit, it’s not like I have any real reason to, and I’m one of the best on the team…

[!] NewtonsDescent: What? He was asking for it.

[!] Grimalkin: You’re a jerk, you know that? This is why we can’t have nice things.

Betelgeuse: Not enjoying it is reason enough

0sagebrush: did any of you guys do a successful summoning last night?

Betelgeuse: *pelts Kitty with pillows*

[!] NewtonsDescent: He belongs in the RP chat. Or just not here. I dunno, I had a bad feeling about that guy.

Kitsune01: *throws pillows back*

Kitsune01: PILLOW FIGHT! :D

[!] Grimalkin: That’s no reason to ban him. If you keep banning people for no reason, I’ll tell Betagold to take away your mod powers.

[!] NewtonsDescent: You wouldn’t.

Betelgeuse: *summons mass of fluffy pillows and shoves them at Kit*

0sagebrush: Guess that’s a no? I need help guys

[!] Grimalkin: Don’t test me, Newton…

Kitsune01: *creates tornado that propels pillows directly onto Betelgeuse’s face*

Betelgeuse: Oh no I’m drowning in pillows!!! xD

[!] NewtonsDescent: Grim, don’t play tough guy. Everybody knows you’re the biggest pushover of the mods. You’d probably unban Hitler if he told you he was sorry.

0sagebrush: Godwin’s Law strikes again!

Kitsune01: No don’t drown! Who else will ship demons with me if you’re dead? :(

Betelgeuse: Pfft

[!] Grimalkin: That settles it.

== Alcor618 has been unbanned ==

[!] NewtonsDescent: Ugh. Fine.

Betelgeuse: Micor 5eva :P

Kitsune01: Best ship ever

[!] Grimalkin: And if he really is a spy or whatever, I’ll gladly take the blame for letting him back in.

0sagebrush: You two are crazy

[!] NewtonsDescent: You better

Betelgeuse: Gonna dress as Mizar for Democon… but I need an Alcor :P

== Alcor618 has joined ==

Kitsune01: Can’t help you there lol

[!] NewtonsDescent: That was fast.

[!] Grimalkin: Sorry about that, @Alcor618!

Alcor618: I told you to leave me alone.

Betelgeuse: Are you going?

Kitsune01: Yeah

[!] NewtonsDescent: What, you playing tough too, new kid?

Kitsune01: Don’t have a costume yet though

Alcor618: Don’t mess with me again, okay? I’ll tear apart your computer if you’re not careful.

Betelgeuse: You’d make a nice gnome :P

[!] NewtonsDescent: Fat chance, rpfag.

Kitsune01: The world’s tallest gnome lol

== Alcor618 has been banned ==

== Alcor618 has left ==

[!] Grimalkin: Cut it out!

== Alcor618 has been unbanned ==

[!] Grimalkin: He did nothing wrong, except threaten your ego, apparently.

Betelgeuse: Exactly lol

Anti-Geminus: back

0sagebrush: @Anti-Geminus welcome back! what’d you eat?

== Alcor618 has joined ==

[!] Grimalkin: Newton, don’t you dare.

Anti-Geminus: just some leftover pizza

Kitsune01: I don’t know, I was thinking maybe one of the big demon hunters

Alcor618: I warned you.

Kitsune01: Or I could be Alcor for you lol

Betelgeuse: That’d be cool!

[!] NewtonsDescent: Oh yeah, you’re gonna, what, break my computer? Was that your big threat? Ooh, I’m SO scared!

Betelgeuse: I meant the demon hunter thing but sure be Alcor lol

== NewtonsDescent has left ==

[!] Grimalkin: Good riddance. I really should send Betagold a message about him.

Kitsune01: Maybe lol

0sagebrush: @Grimalkin: go ahead grim, I’m getting sick of his love affair with the banhammer

Kitsune01: Newton x banhammer OTP

Alcor618: I didn’t want to do that.

[!] Grimalkin: I am SO sorry about that, @Alcor618. Newton’s just… Newton.

Betelgeuse: I ship it :P

Alcor618: It’s fine.

0sagebrush: @Anti-Geminus: sounds good

Kitsune01: Pfft

Anti-Geminus: it was aight

Alcor618: Also, 0sagebrush, try using unscented candles next time.

0sagebrush: @Alcor618: thanks man!

[!] Grimalkin: Oh, are you good with summonings, @Alcor618? Always nice to have more experts here! ^^

0sagebrush: wait, how did you know I used scented candles? lucky guess?

Alcor618: You could say that.

Alcor618: @Grimalkin Do you have a dog?

Betelgeuse: I have a puppy! His name is Max! <3

Grimalkin: No, I don’t. I’ve always wanted one, but I’m afraid they wouldn’t get along with my cats. You?

0sagebrush: guess I’ll have to go to the store to get new candles

Kitsune01: OMG I loooooove dogs <3 <3 <3

Alcor618: Yes, you do.

Anti-Geminus: im running low on candles too

[!] Grimalkin: …no, I don’t.

Kitsune01: Is that the one who drools on your lap, Betelgeuse?

Betelgeuse: That’s the one!

[!] Grimalkin: Wait

Alcor618: Enjoy.

0sagebrush: @Anti-Geminus: what summonings have you been doing lately? you haven’t talked about yours for a while

Betelgeuse: He’s soooo fluffy

Kitsune01: Awww

[!] Grimalkin: Did you just

Anti-Geminus: idk, nothing too fancy

Alcor618: Do you like him?

[!] Grimalkin: THERE’S A PUPPY

Kitsune01: YAY PUPPIES! <3

[!] Grimalkin: IN MY ROOM

Betelgeuse: I bet Max is still cuter :P

Alcor618: I take that as a yes

== Alcor618 has been promoted to mod ==


End file.
